Felicity Conrad: Next Big Thing
by Goofy6
Summary: Is Felicity ready for her big Fashion show premiere? Will this down to Earth 14 year old be able to create her pieces whilst juggling friends and lots of school drama? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

NEWS HEADLINES:  
FELICITY CONRAD FASHION SHOW AT 7 PM. BE THERE TONIGHT FOR A LOOK AT HER NEW COLLECTION, THUNDER BIRD. INSPIRED BY THE BESTSELLING BOOK, THE HUNGER GAMES. HELD AT THE GLITZ BOUTIQUE, STUDIO CITY, LOS ANGELES.

On the morning of the show, Felicity Conrad was just like any other teenage girl, hitting the snooze button every 7 minutes. Getting out of bed every morning to go to the studio was the hardest part of her day, not including the part where she had to get everything perfect for tonight. She picked her outfit the night before, a simple baby pink scoop neck with long sleeves, and some dark washed skinny jeans with tan flats. She had already chosen what she will do with her hair, her makeup, and what perfume to wear. Finally getting out of bed, she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The walls were covered in flowers of all different kinds. There was a Daisy, Sunflower, and even a few Roses. The background color was, or course, pink; Felicity's favorite color. The shower curtain was pink with silver sparkles and the rug was a furry sky blue. After doing her teeth, it was time for hair. She pulled her think brunette hair bag into a perfect ballerina bun and pulled some strands off the sides of her face. Felicity was only 14 and was a major fashion designer. For her makeup, she decided to use pink eye shadow, with sparkles, and a little bit of blush. This combo would go great with the silver sparkly earrings she had picked out. It was time to go, as Felicity went out the door, she sprayed her perfume. It smelled like roses, with a touch of vanilla.

The studio was about 5 minutes away, so she could walk there. Her dad worked as a realtor so her studio was in his office. The room smelled like paperwork, fabric, and more paperwork. "I've got to get these last few accessories done before 12, then I have to put the last finishing touches on the navy dress, and Huntsman skirt," she thought. Each dress has their own personality, and style, but in some way, they all fit together like a puzzle. Her studio had two sewing machines, a rack to put the finished products on, and on the walls were cut out magazine pictures, all of her favorite runway shows, models, and designer products. On the left side of the room, there was a desk filled with bins of lace, thread, pencils, and little cut-outs of fabric for sampling. One of the fabrics was from her blanket Felicity had since she was three. It has cute little teddy bears on it with the ABC's. She kept it hanging on her bulletin board for good luck, and it had always seemed to work. The walls of the studio were a light yellow, but you could barely see it because of the pictures. The warm scent of fabric swatches and old antique thread filled the room. It was a dusty, yet sweet smell that no words could really describe. The smell was unique, and to Felicity Conrad, it smelled like home. Most of the time, Felicity would take her time, getting every pattern just right for any event that was being held that day, but today, everything was being planned on such short notice, and she was running out of time. So right when she opened the door to the studio, the first thing to do was finish the two dresses she had made the day before.

Doing the Huntsman skirt first, she sewed little patches of mossy green and navy blue scattering on to different parts of the skirt. This took about 30 minutes. By the time she finished the hunter green pleated skirt, it was already 10:45. This gave her just enough time to finish the Navy Dress and all of the accessories. The navy dress wasn't that much of an accomplishment, but it did look fairly good. The body was made out of denim, and the straps out of brown ribbon. There were different designs sewn into the denim, to make it look more expensive. This dress did not take too long to finish, but at 11:25, she really needed to get moving to reach her goal of getting them done by 12. "I need to figure out what colors to use on the flower headband for the Navy Dress, and what type of shoes to match with the Huntsman skirt," she thought. Felicity decided to put light brown lace up construction boots with the skirt, and orange to use for the flower headband's petals. Uh-Oh, it was already 12:15, and her final meeting with the models before the show was in a half an hour! She quickly put the dress and skirt in the proper bags and hung them on the rack to be checked and perfected later. Even though she thought they were done, she has to quickly do a scan of them to make sure she had not missed anything important like a loose button, or an unfinished seam. This was after all one of the biggest shows in her 3 year career.

At the meeting, she had arranged to speak to the 12 models who would be on the runway. Each of them were different in a way that would make the show even more special. Felicity would then choose the right model to put in each of the garments. Of course, you can't put a model in just a skirt and boots, so Felicity had though ahead and made a shirt and jacket for the Huntsman skirt. She had chosen the brunette haired, 5'11 model from Switzerland. She had near to flawless skin and slender but strong legs. For the navy dress, she had chosen the red haired, 5'9 model from London.


	2. Felicity Conrad: Ready or Not?

"Is it 6:30 already?" Felicity said to the models as she was trying to fit them all in the bus. She needed to get there, which took 5 minutes, and have them all dressed and their hair and makeup needed to be done by 7! This is going to be a wild ride! As the bus left the station, she decided she could maybe do some of the makeup now. Melody, the red haired, 6'0 model from Ireland was to be done first. She would be wearing the light blue silky dress. When Felicity tried to put the eyeliner on, it smeared everywhere! She decided to just wait until they got to the runway. But the girls did change on the bus, which took only 2 minutes. Since they were the only ones on the bus, it didn't matter.

When they reached the runway, everyone hurried out to go get in line for hair and makeup. There was a big shelf with about a hundred perfume bottles, one two fit every personality. Felicity had hired professionals of every kind to help the girls get ready, and there was even one there to help if any of the dresses ripped! It was 6:45 and all the girls were just about done hair and makeup. It didn't take that long because there was at least 12 people there to do their hair and makeup. The crowd was filing in, filling up the seats in the audience. Felicity's parents were on the runway sweeping, and making sure there wasn't anything the models could trip over, except their own feet! Felicity had already checked each dress to make sure no seams had ripped, or gotten stain spots. She practiced her speech, and eventually, she could probably even read it backwards!

It was time for the event to start. Her parents had wished her good luck, all of the models were lined up in order of appearance, and the photographers and video takers were in the audience waiting to capture every moment. When the clock had struck 7:00, Felicity strutted out onto the runway, with her speech rolling again and again through her head. The crowd was silent and all eyes were on her. "Hello Everyone! I'm Felicity Conrad, and welcome to my fashion show! The collection you will be seeing tonight is called Thunder Bird, inspired by The Hunger Games. Feel free to take pictures, videos, or any footage you would like but we ask for you to avoid flash photography. Please enjoy and let the games begin!" She announced to the crowd. Stepping off stage, she saw the first model strike a pose and start off on to her cat walk. The dark blue dress looked amazing in the light! At the end of the runway, she stopped and turned to either side before strutting back to the back of the runway. Model after model, each dress or garment looked absolutely amazing! Felicity could not stop smiling!

It was Melody's turn on the runway. The silky blue dress glistened in the spotlight. With every perfect step, the dress flowed amazingly. All of a sudden there was a scream. With a blink of an eye, Melody is face down on the runway. People look confused and the silence begins to get awkward. But Melody didn't run off stage. She got up, struck a pose, and headed off. When she got backstage, Felicity asked her what had happened. "The dress was a bit too long in the front and I accidentally stepped on it and fell! I am so sorry Felicity!" Melody exclaimed. "It's okay Melody, you did your best and kept going!" Felicity replied. "Thanks Felicity! And congrats on the amazing show so far!" Thanks Melody! I am so excited! Everyone is doing such a good job!" Felicity scurried back to the curtains opening to watch the end of the show. Except for the little Melody Mishap, all the dresses looked beautiful, the models were perfect, and the show went on really well!

By the end, Felicity went out to say Thank You, and goodbye, then ran backstage to congratulate her models for a job well done. "It was absolutely perfect everyone! Thanks so much for all of your hard work! I can't believe we pulled this off!" She exclaimed. All the models were smiling, and were happy. This was the best day ever!


End file.
